


Snake in the grass

by littlexredxwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, oberyn martell/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexredxwolf/pseuds/littlexredxwolf
Summary: You are married to Oberyn Martell, he's still with his mistress even though the pair of you don't get along. You both tolerate each other for him and his children’s sakes... that is however until you become pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

You had always been a strong woman, you never really feared anything, until you were married to Oberyn Martell, he didn’t scare you, no, he was actually rather wonderful, it was Ellaria Sand, your husband’s paramour and her daughters that really scared you. Your father had made the arrangements for an alliance and for you to be wed to Oberyn, and you were more than happy to accept, Oberyn was a rather charming man, and you were rather taken with him from your first meeting. But the day you arrived in Dorne and met his Paramour, that was the day that you were unsure if you wished to be married to such a man.  


You understood of course that it was in their culture to have mistresses, but Ellaria was a rather scary woman, you could see the cogs in her head ticking whenever she looked at you. His daughters were alright toward you, each charming and polite because it was their father’s wish, even if they were Sand snakes they treated you as if another mother, even if their mother didn’t wish for any of them too. You feared what Ellaria would do to you if you ever became pregnant or Oberyn wasn’t around, so you made it your mission to avoid her if you were alone, and although Oberyn had a thirst for sex, you tried hard to avoid that as well.

But, you didn’t try hard enough, Oberyn’s charms were far greater than you’d ever imagined and you somehow caved more than once and whenever he took you to bed, it would just be the two of you, which made you feel as if he didn’t wish to share you with anyone, something you couldn’t deny was very flattering. If only he wasn’t so flattering, maybe you would’ve stood a better chance and would’ve been able to avoid being pregnant.

The morning you found out, you stayed in your bedchambers for almost a day, refusing to let anyone inside whenever there was a knock on the door you would pretend to be asleep, hoping they’d go away and eventually each and every single one of them did. However, you knew that you wouldn’t be able to avoid what was happening forever, so you made a choice and left your room early the next morning and made your way to find Doran, or even Oberyn himself, you just knew that you didn’t wish to see Ellaria at all.

“Y/N?” A voice, stone and cold caught you off guard, causing you to turn slowly around with an awkward smile forming on your lips. “Hello Ellaria, loving morning, isn’t it?” You commented as you glanced around to see if there was anyone else around. “What are you doing?” She asked stepping closer to you. “I have no idea what you mean, have you seen Oberyn or Doran at all this morning?” You questioned trying to hide the fear that flickered in your eyes as she stepped closer. “I’m pretty sure that Oberyn is still with his man from last night. Doran on the other hand, I have no clue.” Slowly you took a step backwards as she stepped closer. “Right, thank you.”

As you turned to walk away, you felt her hand shoot to your arm, causing you to let out a small gasp. “You’re hiding something Y/N, what’s wrong?” She asked as she turned you around and gently ran a hand through your hair. “Nothing, I just need to speak to my husband or my brother.” You tried your hardest to play it off and stepping away from her. “If you’ll excuse me.” You walked away not daring glance back, just wanting to get outside into the gardens.

You let out a strong sigh and glanced around in time to see Oberyn saying goodbye to his latest fling, it didn’t bother you very much, you knew it was the culture here, granted you did wish you that you could have him to yourself and be loved by him, but you were sure that would never happen. You knew he loved Ellaria far more than he loved you. Walking through the gardens, you finally took a seat and looked up at the beautiful cloudless blue sky, your hands gravitated to your stomach and a soft sigh fell from your lips.

“Ah, there is my wife, good morning Y/N, how are you this morning?” You shot up, stood staring at your Prince before nodding your head softly. “Good morning.” He stepped closer and gave you a hard slightly forceful kiss before he pulled away and looked down at you. “What is wrong my wife?” He asked staring into your eyes and refusing to let you look away from his strong gaze. “I’m with child.” You uttered softly, starting to feel fear rising inside of you about what would happen after those words were uttered.

“That is amazing news, we must tell everyone.” He took your hand in his and gently kissed it softly. “When did you find out?” Oberyn seemed to be beaming, excited for another child of his to be born. “Yesterday.” You explained as you began to walk hand in hand. “That explains why you were in bed all day then.” He laughed softly and plucked a flower and placed it in your hair. “So, you’re happy My Lord?” You asked looking at him still feeling slightly concerned. “I am Y/N, I’m sure we will have a beautiful child together.”

However, while you and Oberyn walked together in the gardens, happily discussing your child that was on the way, a Snake stood in the grass, listening and starting to plot how she would rid Dorne of your presence and keep the red viper all to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Oberyn had learned of your pregnancy and while he had been doting on you, you’d been very cautious and very nervous about Ellaria. She’d not been told yet, but you were sure that she knew. Oberyn had been spending less time with her and anyone else and more time with you, it just seemed suspicious.

“Y/N, there you are my darling.” Looking around as Oberyn entered your room, you smiled softly glad to see him. “Good morning.” You replied as you finished fixing your hair. “How are you feeling today my love?” He asked walking over and kissing you gently on the head, before presenting you with a bunch of flowers. “I’m feeling fine today thank you, these are lovely, thank you.” Standing up, you put them into some water and then turned to face a rather serious looking Oberyn.

“What is it?” Watching him as he took a step closer, you couldn’t help but flinch as he placed a hand on your stomach and looked into your eyes. “She knows.” You tried to not react, you knew it was coming, but fear seemed to run straight through you at the news. “How, did you tell her?” He held your hands and shook his head. “My love, I did not tell her.” Your face dropped as you listened to him, she knew somehow. “I wish to leave.” You declared rushing over to the door to ask a servant to pack your things.

“Y/N, calm down please.” Oberyn grabbed your hand and turned you around gently and rested a hand on your cheek as he looked you in the eyes. “What’s the matter?” He gently began to stroke your cheek as he pulled you closer. “My wife, please tell me what it is.” Shaking your head, you pulled away and softly repeated your words. “I wish to leave… I wish to leave to keep our baby safe.” Oberyn rushed past you and spoke to the servant that stood at the door, ordering them to pack your things and his. “We are taking a trip, pack our things. I forbid you from telling anyone. My Wife, I must go and talk to my brother, I’ll return.”

You sat on the bed watching the servants pack your things as you waited for Oberyn to return, but soon they were finished and gone and you were still awaiting him. Needing to escape, even for a few minutes, you stood up and made your way to the gardens to take one last walk through the beauty of the water gardens of Dorne. You walked quickly into the gardens and began to walk taking in the scents and smiling softly to yourself as you walked.

“Ah, Y/N there you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Turning your head at the sound, your blood went cold as you saw Ellaria came walking toward you. “I heard the good news, congratulations. Having Oberyn’s first non-bastard, that must feel rather amazing.” You gave her a smile and nodded. “Very. If you’ll excuse me, I must return to my room, I’m feeling rather tired and I need to take a nap.” A hand grabbed your arm as you turned to flee the woman you feared.

“Wait, I heard that you are going away. Let me congratulate you on getting everything you want.” Without warning, she stepped forward and placed her lips against yours and then pulled away and smiled. “Good luck.” Standing still, you watched her smile at you, before she turned to walk away from you, an evil glint in her eye as she disappeared around the corner to meet her daughters. “It is done.”

You stood frozen to the spot for a moment, fear still running through your body, how could you have been so stupid to come out here?

“Y/N, there you are my love, we must be going.” Turning around, you saw Oberyn and began to frown as you felt the blood trickling out of your nose and down your face. “Y/N?” He rushed over and caught you in his arms as you began to fall backwards. “Guards!” He yelled as it began difficult to breathe. “Hold on my love. Someone help!” He yelled as you began. “I’m sorry.” You whispered as you felt yourself beginning to fade. “Find Ellaria now!” He ordered the guards as they came rushing out.

The guards rushed away in search of the woman who had done this to you when someone stepped forward from behind the bushes. “Father…” As your eyes began to close you knew the voice to be Tyene, she rushed over and poured a small vile into your mouth, a few moments later you recovered and Oberyn pulled you into his arms and held you tightly. “Thank you, my daughter.” You slowly reached over and placed a hand on her arm giving her a small smile. “You’re welcome.” She said before rushing away and vanishing before her mother could discover what she’d done.

Oberyn helped you to your feet and walked you back to your room, where he sat you down, before telling a servant to get a physician in here as soon as possible. Sitting by your side, he held your hand and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Y/N.” Leaning over he kissed you on the top of the head and gave you a soft smile. “It’s alright.” You said looking up at him. A strong knock on the door pulled the two of you from your moment, Oberyn let go of your hand and stood up and walked to the door and opened it. “My Lord, I’m afraid Ellaria Sand has vanished.” Glancing back at you and then back to the guard Oberyn glared, standing strong he made a strong order before he slammed the door in his face. “Find her and kill her.”


End file.
